Flowers
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: The new man in her life loves to give Martha flowers to show her how he feels. Human Doctor. No time travel.
1. Prologue

Title: Flowers

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Pairing: Martha Jones/The Tenth Doctor (John Smith)

Summary: The new man in her life loves to give Martha flowers to show her how he feels.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whoever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.

Rating: T

Flowers

By: Jasmine Shigeru

Prologue: Heather

I was always too busy for love. Too busy to even take romance too seriously. I had a few relationships in the past but I was too ambitious or the men did not care enough to make them last. I always wanted to be a doctor. I was going to be a doctor. It was the only thing I wanted for my life and love was just one of the things that would have to wait until I reached my goal.

My mother was proud. My father thought I should not give up. My brother wanted me to be in a happy, loving relationship. And my sister kept tricking me into blind-dates. So, family support for my career was low.

My friends encouraged me to wait. They knew how my last two relationships ended. I had been engaged twice. Once to Dr. Tom Mulligan and the second to Mickey Smith. They could not have been more different. Tom was serious and focused. Mickey was goofy and protective.

Tom and my timing were completely off. He was too busy being a doctor while I was too busy trying to become a doctor. We met at the hospital during a busy night. We were attracted to each other as soon as we met. We understood what the other wanted and we never let our busy schedules to affect our relationship. Tom and I dated for about a year before we became engaged. It was Tom's big heart that ended our relationship 4 months later. Tom was the type of guy who had to save the world. So much so, he married a woman in Africa, while still engaged to me, to save her and her two children from some mercenaries that terrorized her village. At first, I was angry but in the end, I could not stay mad at him. After some time, we became friends and he fell in love with his wife and her children.

I met Mickey a year later. I had volunteered to do a short student residency in New York, New York. I was being mugged one day and Mickey saved the day. He was British and a soldier. We hit it off right away. It was a whirlwind romance. One month we were dating, the next we were engaged and moving back to London. Another two months passed by without a hitch. The third and fourth months were kind of rock. By the fifth month, I had introduced Mickey to Tom and all of a sudden Mickey was feeling insecure in our relationship. He began to complain and ask me why we were together. He began not to trust me. He asked me where I was always. He became angry when I did not answer my phone when he called. It got so bad that I had to end things. I could not be with a man so focused on himself and his feelings.

Luckily, after my break up with Mickey, I had no time to focus on my failed love life. My brother got his girlfriend pregnant. They had a speedy marriage before the baby came. Then my parents got divorced. I was thrown into the middle of a war zone.

So, love, the last thing on my mind. What I did not know was six months later, love was coming my way.

END OF PROLOGUE.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Peony

The morning I met the love of my life began just as dully as all the other days. I woke up. Prepared then ate my breakfast. Plain toast, orange juice, and a hardboiled egg (lightly salted and peppered). I drank my coffee as I watched the morning news. It looked like rain later that day. Once done, I took a quick shower, styled my hair, put on little makeup (my eyes), and dressed.

I remembered to grab my umbrella before leaving my flat. I took the train to the nearest stop to Royal Hope, the hospital I was doing my residency. From the underground, it was a fifteen-minute walk to the hospital. Then my quiet, dull day changed.

First, my brother called, then my sister, then mum, and finally dad. They all had a complaint. Leo saying if our parents couldn't get on, they should forget the party they were throwing that night and just give him cash. Tish's complaint was over Dad's girlfriend, Annaliese. Mum complained about dad and dad complained about mum. As always they dumped all their complaints on me and expected me to fix their problems. I hated being always placing me in the middle. They expected my level head to solve everything. To be fair, I did fix a few problems and never pushed my family away when they came to me for help. I wasn't even a doctor yet, and I was always the healer.

The calls darkened my mood and it didn't help that I was nearly ran down by a man who offered no apology and when I got to Royal Hope another man in a black biker get up, he didn't even remove his helmet, brushed me out of his way as he entered the building. He rushed to his friends also dressed like a biker, his helmet was off and he had a broken leg from the look of him.

I made it to my locker and quickly got ready for the day. I was to work from 9 in the morning to 4 in the afternoon. Then I had to get ready for Leo's party. I was going to welcome sleep tonight.

I wasn't in the best of moods when Stoker took us from patient to patient commenting on every little thing I or my fellow soon-to-be doctors did wrong. A kid everyone thought was coming down with tonsillitis turned out to be an uprising singer who lost her voice from too much practice. A man with a blocked colon, Swales suggested ate too much dairy, was only eating meats. And a woman who was having dizzy spells had salt-deficiency.

By the time we made it to the last patient in our morning rounds, we were eager for a break.

"Now, there Mr. Smith," Stoker greeted. "A very good morning to you. How are you today?"

"Oh, not so bad, still a bit blah," Mr. Smith answered.

He was a slender man with brown hair and eyes. I remember thinking he was quite handsome.

"John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains," Stoker said. "Jones, why don't you see what you can find. Amaze me."

I stepped forward.

"Right," I said as I placed my stethoscope around my neck then the earpieces in my ears. I dutifully checked Mr. Smith's heart and heard nothing abnormal. He gave me a playful wink and I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks.

"So, you're name's John Smith," I asked to ease the tension. "Is that your real name?"

"Yup," Mr. Smith said with a pop on the last 'p'. "Dad thought it would be funny."

I made a small noise of acknowledgment as I pressed down gently on his stomach I made the mistake of staring into his eyes for far too long and I heard Stoker degrade me.

"I weep for future generations." I heard him say and my blush deepened. "Miss Jones, please focus on the task at hand."

Again, I pressed down on Mr. Smith's abdomen and he giggled.

"That tickled," he said smiling at me.

Before I could say anything, Stoker cleared his throat, signaling for me to get the examination over with.

"Um… I don't know? Stomach cramps?" I finally said.

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis and you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart."

Another blush of embarrassment came over me.

"I thought she did just fine," Mr. Smith said coming to my defense.

Stoker rolled his eyes and directed us away.

I met John Smith again that day in the cafeteria. He had some kind of soup and asked me to join him.

"This is highly inappropriate," I said as I sat across from him.

"Why? you're not my doctor," he said with a shrug.

"A salad, huh?" John said after a pause. "Are you on some kind of a diet? Because it looks like you don't need one."

He stared at me admiringly.

I knew he was right, I didn't really need to watch my figure, but my mum had said something about my waist was looking a little bit big the last time we had lunch together.

"What's your name?" John asked me as we ate.

"Martha," I answered.

"And it was Jones, wasn't it?"

I nodded.

"Is there a balcony on my floor or a veranda?"

"By the patient's lounge, yeah," I answered. "Why?

"I want some fresh air," John said staring into my eyes. "Fancy going out?"

I wasn't expecting the question.

"Ok," I found myself say before I could over think. I assumed he either, didn't want to get lost or, he didn't want to be alone.

"Good, come on." 

We cleaned up and went out to the balcony.

"I take it you're feeling much better since you were allowed out of bed," I said as we stared at the overcast sky.

"Yeah," John said. "I'll probably go home today."

There was a pause for a moment.

"So, you know what I do. What do you do for a living?" I asked.

"Architect," John answered.

"Any good?"

"A few contracts this month alone. So, yeah, pretty good. Why a doctor?"

"I like to make people feel better. I like helping and healing." I answered honestly.

"Peony," John whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Peony," he said more clearly. "The flower of healing."

"Oh," I said.

We stood in silence again. Then my phone rang. It was Tish.

"Excuse me," I told John. "I have to take this."

He nodded then boldly kissed my cheek.

"I better get inside anyway, it's starting to rain," he said as he left.

Later that day, I thought it odd how comfortable I was in John's presence and how attractive I found him. I felt kind of silly. Especially since I believed I was never going to see him again.

When I was about to leave Royal Hope that day, the receptionist stopped me and handed me a bouquet of flowers.

The card read:

 _Peonies for a healer._

 _Maybe we can meet up sometime._

 _Give me a ring._

 _John_

His phone number was under his name.

I flushed and exited the building with a huge smile on my face.

END OF CH. 1


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Pink Carnations

The following week, I met John Smith again. A friend of mine, Rory Williams, a nurse at Royal Hope, had introduced me to his girlfriend, Amelia "Amy" Pond. She was friends with an Elliot Smith.

Amy talked me into joining them for a group date. When I pointed out that I wasn't seeing anyone, she told me Elliot had it covered.

Reluctantly, I agreed to the blind date. One does not say no to Amy Pond. Not if they wanted to come out unharmed.

Anyway, I agreed to a Saturday night date. I was to meet everyone at the pub a couple of blocks away from the hospital. I dressed in blue jeans and a red halter top. Heavy makeup for my eyes and the rest was light. Heeled boots.

Outside the pub, Rory was standing next to Amy. She was talking to a man with a large chin, I assumed he was Elliot. He had his arm around a petite woman I did not know.

"Hi," I said as I walked up to them.

"Martha," Rory said, sounding relieved. "Guys, this is my friend, Martha Jones, soon to be Dr. Martha Jones."

Elliot turned to me with a bright smile.

"Hello, Soon-to-be-Doctor-Martha-Jones. I am Elliot Smith and this is my girlfriend, Clara Oswald."

"Hello. Nice to meet the both of you," I said. "So where's my date?"

"He said he'll meet us inside," Elliot answered.

I nodded and we entered.

"Hey, Martha," Amy said.

"Hi," I said back.

Amy and I had only met a couple of times before at hospital functions. I could already tell that I liked her. She was bossy, overbearing, and demanded authority. She was awesome. She really knew how to whip Rory into shape.

Rory was tall and skinny. He loved Amy to death. He worshipped the ground she walked on. He was really a good person all around.

"So, Elliot," I said as we sat in an empty booth. "What do you do?"

"I'm an inventor slash astronomer," Elliot answered.

I thought it was odd that he would have such out-there professions.

"I know weird," he said. "I'm weird. A good weird not the mad kind weird. Although, I'm sometimes mad too."

I chuckled at his goofiness. Clara placed a hand on his arm.

"No worries," she said. "I'm a teacher. So there will always be a source of income."

"As long as you're together," Amy chimed in.

Rory looked uncomfortable while Elliot smiled.

"Yeah," he said. "I have no plan of letting her go anytime soon."

They were about to kiss when they were interrupted.

"Aw, get a room," a man said from behind a bouquet of carnations.

"John," Elliot cried out. He rose from his seat and embraced John. John held the flowers high above his head so they wouldn't be smashed.

"Everyone, this is John, my big brother," Elliot said pulling out of the hug. "John, these are my friends. You know Clara and Amelia. The skinny man is Rory, Amelia's boyfriend and the woman beside him is your date-"

"Martha Jones," John said before Elliot could. "Hello again."

"Hi," I said. I could feel the blush heat my cheeks.

"You already know each other?" Rory asked looking from me to John.

"Yes, we met at Royal Hope," John answered.

"He was a patient I diagnosed," I said. "You sent me flowers?"

"Yes," John said. "Peonies for healing."

I smiled shyly.

"Thank you," I said. "They were lovely."

"You're welcome."

We shared a look for a moment. Clara cleared her throat to break the spell. She got up and gestured for John to sit beside me. John moved in close.

"These are for you," he said. Handing me the bouquet.

"Thank you," I said. "I love them."

"Pink carnations for gratitude," John said.

"Gratitude?" I asked suspiciously.

"I know pathetic, but I am grateful to you for agreeing to this blind date."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," John said. "You have no idea how grateful I am."

I smiled widely at him.

"Okay, I will accept your gratitude."

END OF CH.2


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Daisies

As the night went on, John and I continued to get to know one another. I learned he had another brother that he didn't get along with. I told him that I got along with my brother and sister most of the time. He told me his parents were happily married. I told him my parents were bitterly divorced. I told him about when I decided to be a doctor. He told me when he decided to become an architect.

I smiled the entire time we talked. He smiled the entire time. We were in our own world. The rest of the world melted away. It was just me and John. We forgot about everything but each other. John only had eyes for me and I only had eyes for him.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked after a while.

"What?" I asked offended.

"No, that's not what I meant," John explained. "I want to get some fresh air. I was asking you to go for a walk."

"Oh," I said blushing.

"Well?"

"Okay," I said.

"We're going to get fresh air," John told everyone.

"Bring her back alive," Rory joked.

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself," I told him with a smile.

When John and I made it outside, we walked in silence for a bit.

"Why flowers?" I asked holding up the carnations I was cradling.

John shrugged.

"It's a hobby," he said.

"Really?"

"My mother has always had the most beautiful back garden. Flowers everywhere. I always loved spending time there," John explained. "I wanted to know all their names and their meanings."

I don't know if it was fate or something, we had walked to a street vendor selling flowers when he had finished his explanation.

"Like these for an example," John said picking up a bouquet. "Daisies. They mean innocence."

"Oh," I said smiling up at him.

John gazed into my eyes and for the second time that night, the world disappeared.

"Hey," the vendor said in, for some odd reason, an awful American accent. "Are you going to buy those or what?"

John stared at me for another moment.

"Yes," he said. "I'll buy them."

"I'm a lucky girl," I said. "Gratitude and innocence."

"Only the best for you," John said with a cheesy smile.

I couldn't help but smile back.

END OF CH. 3


End file.
